Vehicle interiors typically include a variety of decorative and functional trim panels. For example, the front area of the interior of a vehicle, includes an instrument panel, typically formed of a molded plastic material. Many vehicles may also include a center console located between the driver and passenger seats for use as an armrest and for storage and placement of various articles. The center console is generally stationary mounted within the cockpit area of the vehicle. Therefore, when the driver or passenger seat is adjusted forward, the center console is often difficult to access, particularly for use as an armrest. It would therefore be advantageous if there could be developed a center console that provides improved access to the console for use as an armrest when the driver and/or passenger seat is in the forward position.